magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Decessus
Decessus are strange creatures, and very rare. They are only born once a year, in the dead of the night, making them hard to come by and coveted among magi who delve into the darker arts. These rodents are oddities even among magical creatures, as they move without breathing, and no blood flows through their veins. Bones peek through decaying flesh, a startling sight to those not accustomed to this species. Despite their frightening appearance, they are loyal to their magi, and can often be found curled up in a cloak pocket, sleeping away the day. Much superstition surrounds decessusi, and not surprisingly, most fear them. No one knows how these beings came into existence: there are varying opinions on the matter. Some believe it was evil magi meddling with the balance of magic, but most think it is the spirits of the dead, trying to grasp what little life they can. No matter where their souls came from, decessus are clever creatures, masters at collecting information and helping their magi. Egg A long pink tail emerges from this egg. Hatchling The moment you plucked this egg from the stream, you began to worry. It's like no other egg you have ever found, oddly soft, and you can't hear any noises coming from within. A plump tail has emerged from a crack, but it hasn't moved. You watch over the egg all day, afraid that the hatchling inside is not alive, but as night slowly falls, the pale tail begins to twitch, and tiny lines begin to appear all over the egg. Relieved, you watch as the shell begins to split, and a tiny nose emerges, followed by whiskers. The little one is a rat, barely large enough to fit in your palm – but there is something odd about it. Bending closer, your brow creases as concern fills you. Is that flesh poking through its soft coat? Why isn't it breathing? Adult There are tales the villagers tell, of terrible, strange creatures that walk the earth. On one cold night, the moon grows full and the voices of the dead can be heard in the wind. No one dares to go out in the dark, despite the bright moon that hangs high among the stars. It is said that some eggs laid on this night are born dead, yet when the moon rises, so do they. But these dead animals are not as other creatures: they are frightening to behold, with flesh sloughing off their bones. They make useful companions, as they cannot die, and are extremely cunning and sly. Decessus in particular are clever, being small enough to spy and not be observed. They hide away in the light of day, coming out only at night. Rustlings in walls may be the only warning you receive of their presence, before bright eyes glint out at you from the shadows. Dark magi in particular make companions of these animals, as they delve most deeply in dark magic and communicate well with decessusi. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 70 *Obtained from the Stream during Halloween event *Released: October 27, 2009 *Sprites: BettyxMe *Description: Damien *Freezing a "live" hatchling does not change it into a Dead Decessus *Trivia: **''Decessus ''means Death in Latin **For a few days prior to Halloween, the stream is "flooded" with Decessus eggs. Some referred to this flood as the Plague, or Infestation. **Freezing a "live" hatchling does not change it into a Dead Decessus Category:2009 Creatures Category:Special Category:Halloween Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Rodents Category:Rats Category:Seasonal